


Let Me Show You My Love

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bullying, Coming Out, First Time, Frottage, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Super Soldiers in Love, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: The two had been dancing around each other for years. This was the end of that dance, and the beginning of something new. Something better.





	1. Surrendering to Love

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, there is description of Steve's injuries after he is beat up.  
> There is also mention of homophobia, but nothing graphic.  
> ***  
> This fic is dedicated to all my friends and supporters on Twitter, you guys know who you are. Thank you for your neverending kindness and encouragement. <3

Bucky opened the door to the apartment he shared with his best friend. As he stepped inside, the first thing he saw was Steve's shoes in the middle of the room. That was odd, since Steve was the one always giving Bucky hell about keeping the place neat and tidy. 

Wandering into the kitchen, Bucky stopped in his tracks. Steve was standing at the sink. By his bare feet was his shirt, it was ripped and stained with blood and dirt. 

Steve turned around slowly to face his friend. Bucky's face fell as he took in Steve's appearance. His right eye socket was black and blue. There were several cuts on each cheek, and his bottom lip was split. Steve was holding a bloody rag against his nose.

"Jesus, Stevie! What happened to you?" Bucky asked as he quickly approached Steve. 

"Nothing, Buck. Just a fight." Steve mumbled. Bucky was worried by this response. Usually Steve was indignant and full of fire after a fight. Not melancholy and quiet.

"Who did this? Was Bobby O'Conner messing with another stray?" Bucky was going to kill Bobby, that asshole had beat up Steve last month after Steve told him to quit kicking a stray dog.

"No. Don't worry about it." Steve pulled the rag from his nose and rinsed it in the sink. 

Bucky sighed. He wasn't sure if he should keep asking. He wanted to know what happened, but he didn't want to upset Steve.

"C'mon," Bucky pulled over a chair from their dining table. "Let me clean you up."

When Steve simply sat down without a word of argument about how he could take care of himself, Bucky's heart broke. Whatever happened was bad.

Bucky filled a bowl with water and put a bar of soap in it. He got on his knees in front of Steve, gently taking the rag from his hand.

Slowly, gently, Bucky began cleaning Steve's face. By the time he was finished, the water in the bowl was a red and muddy mess.

Tracing his fingers over Steve's wounds, Bucky couldn't help the sad sigh that came out of him.

Steve's eyes slid shut, his lips parted just so. Bucky let his index finger slide over the split bottom lip. Steve winced.

"Sorry." Bucky whispered. Steve shook his head and placed Bucky's hand against his now bruised cheek.

"Mickey Maroni called me a queer. Then he punched me, because.. because I am" Steve opened his eyes and tears streamed down his face.

Bucky felt rage course through his veins at hearing this. It was quickly replaced with guilt and sadness.

"I should've been there. I'm sorry, Stevie." Was all he could choke out. 

"Y-you're not mad?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm mad!" Bucky's voice rose, "Next time I see that asshole Mickey, he's gonna be eating my shoe!" Steve's eyebrows shot up.

Bucky stood, and pulled Steve up. Cupping his friends face, Bucky leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Steve's lips. A sound of surprise escaped Steve's mouth before he pulled back like he'd been burned.

"But.. but, you're-" Steve stuttered, eyes wide.

"I'm in love with you, is what I am." Bucky gently grabbed Steve's hands.

"Oh God, Bucky, don't." Steve began sobbing. Bucky's chest felt like it was going to cave in. He lifted Steve's hands, noticing no defensive wounds on them, and kissed each knuckle.

"I can't help it. Always have. Always will." And with that, Steve collapsed into Bucky's willing arms.

Bucky held him close, running his fingers through Steve's soft hair.

"I want to show you." He whispered into Steve's ear, then kissed his jaw.

"Please." Steve whimpered. 

****

Bucky and Steve stood in their shared room. Bucky slowly undressed his friend, allowing each article of clothing to simply fall to the floor.

Steve blushed as he stood there nude in front of Bucky. Much more quickly, Bucky pulled his own clothes off.

"Lie down, Steve." Bucky said softly. Steve did as he was told, lying on his back. Bucky admired every inch of pale skin, and could tell Steve was fighting the urge to cover himself.

"You're so gorgeous, doll." Steve's blush spread down his chest and Bucky smiled.

Climbing onto the bed, Bucky positioned himself between Steve's legs. He lifted Steve's right leg, placing a kiss on the boney ankle.

Steve squirmed a little, but a small smile appeared on his face.

Continuing on, Bucky kissed up the entire length of Steve's leg. Once he reached the protruding hip bone, he slid his tongue over it. Steve gasped and gripped the sheets under his hands.

"I love you so much, Stevie. Every damn inch of you is perfect." Bucky's voice was already rough with desire. 

Ignoring the hard cock beside his cheek, Bucky kissed, licked, and sucked his way up Steve's body.

Steve writhed and moaned at these new sensations, and Bucky smiled against his flushed skin. All Bucky had ever wanted was to show this man how truly worthy he was of love.

He'd tried, even though it hurt him, to find a dame that would show him. But those vapid girls hadn't even tried to get to know the beautiful heart that Steve had. Somehow they hadn't been enraptured by Steve's ocean blue eyes, or devastating cheekbones, or his plump, pink lips.

Bucky saw it all, and he was more than willing to show Steve that he saw and loved all of him.

Once Bucky reached hard, pink nipples, he flicked his tongue over one. Steve's gasp and arching back spurred Bucky on. He sucked it into his mouth, laving his tongue over it, gently nibbling. Once it was nice and red, he moved on to the other, giving it the same attention.

After a thorough job, Bucky lifted his head and took in Steve's face. His pupils were blown wide, lips shiney and red, forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Suddenly Steve grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and yanked him forward. Their lips came together harshly and they kissed with no abandon. As Bucky slid his tongue into Steve's willing mouth, he tasted something coppery. Pulling back, he saw that Steve's split lip had begun bleeding.

"Stevie, your lip." Bucky panted, slightly winded from the intense kissing. Steve touched his fingers to his lip.

"It's ok, it'll stop in a second. Please don't stop." Steve replied, also sounding out of breath. Seeing that the pressure from Steve's fingers had nearly stopped the bleeding, Bucky nodded.

Sitting back on his knees, Bucky took a moment to look over the gorgeous man layed out before him. He slid his hands down Steve's chest until they reached boney hips.

Slowly, so that Steve had time to tell him no if he wanted, Bucky brought his hand to the straining cock in front of him.

Steve moaned and threw his head back into the pillow. Bucky stroked him, then played with the foreskin. Pre come had the head glistening, and Bucky's mouth watered for it.

"Fuck, Stevie, wanna taste you so bad." At hearing that, Steve groaned.

"Y-you can, if ya wa-" Steve was cut off as Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve's cock. 

Bucky suckled gently on the head, then licked a stripe up Steve's length before filling his mouth again. He couldn't get enough of the taste or feeling of Steve's dick in his mouth. It made his own throb almost painfully.

Reaching down to grip himself, Bucky moaned, sending vibrations through Steve's cock.

"Oh God, Bucky! C'mere, please!" Letting off of Steve with a loud pop, Bucky pushed himself up on his knees. Steve pulled him up his body, kissing his mouth, jaw, and cheek. Bucky tilted his head, letting Steve's lips reach his neck. He moaned as Steve kissed and sucked on his sensitive flesh.

Reaching down, Bucky grabbed his cock and thrust against Steve's. Both men moaned each other's name. Steve brought his hand to Bucky's, holding their cocks together. Together they thrust against each other, gripping and sliding their hands up and down their straining erections.

A high pitched noise came from Steve. Bucky ghosted his lips over Steve's.

"That's it, doll. Want you to come. Come for me, Stevie. Want it so bad." And with a choked off yell, Steve spilled over their hands and onto their stomachs. The feeling of Steve's hot release pushed Bucky over the edge and his orgasm exploded from his body. It was the most intense and pleasurable moment of Bucky's life.

Rolling on their sides, facing each other on the small bed, Bucky and Steve stared at one another as they tried to catch their breath.

After several long, quiet minutes, Steve smiled and pulled Bucky into a hug.

"I love you, too, Buck. Always have. Always will."


	2. Remembering Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is finally out of cryo, but with everything he's been through, will he still be able to love Steve?
> 
> Steve reminds him how good love feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt significantly harder to write, but I'm hoping it came out in a way that you'll all enjoy.
> 
> Did my best to keep this canon compliant, but if anything is off.. my apologies!

Bucky's been out of cryo for a month now, but he hasn't said a word about rekindling things. Steve didn't want to push him, though. Bucky appeared happy, laughing while watching sitcoms with Sam, and cooking with Nat (who saw that hobby bringing the two former assassins together?) when the two Avengers visited Wakanda. 

But Steve knew he was still struggling. Steve heard the screams at night while Bucky dreamt about his torture. Steve saw how Bucky would sit in a dark corner for hours, not speaking, not moving. When asked what he was doing, a muttered, "thinking", was all he gave.

What Steve noticed most, though, was Bucky's aversion to being touched. Granted not many people attempted touching him, besides Steve and the Wakandan doctors, but when they did, he would flinch. Even a friendly pat on the shoulder and Bucky would squeeze his eyes shut, or become completely tense. It broke Steve's heart every time he saw it.

**  
Once Bucky had been discharged by his doctors, he had decided on living in a hut. He'd said the quiet would do him good.

It was their first night alone, and both super soldiers were getting into their perspective bed mats (Steve had offered to stay in another hut, but Bucky had nearly begged him not to). They each turned out their lanterns and lie down.

"G'night Buck." Steve said before rolling over, getting no reply from his friend.

It had been nearly half an hour, and Steve was almost asleep when he heard Bucky sitting up.

"I remember everything, Steve. You haven't asked, but I do." Steve was left speechless for a moment before he found his voice.

"That's, uh, real good to hear, Bucky." He hesitated briefly. "Is there anything in particular that brought that up?"

Bucky turned on his lantern and Steve sat up to look at him. Bucky's face looked forlorn and sad.

"Do.. do you remember the time Mickey Maroni beat you up?" He asked the question so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

Steve heard it though. It made his chest feel tight and his heart pound heavily.

"Yeah, I remember that." Steve replied. He swallowed thickly and the click in his throat sounded loud in the quiet room.

"I just, I guess I just wanted to tell you I remember, too." Bucky quickly switched his lantern off and the rolled over to face the wall. Steve sat stunned, and it was many hours before he fell asleep.

***

Another month passed, and before he knew it, Steve was celebrating his birthday. T'Challa and Shuri had insisted on a small party at the palace. 

Bucky actually seemed excited about the 'shindig' (Bucky's word), and was mingling around the room with the royal family and the Avengers that could attend. Steve was happy to see his friend socializing like he did before the war, especially when they went to a dance hall.

Since that first night in the hut, Bucky had said nothing about.. well, them. They'd discussed other memories, going to Coney island, Steve's mom dying, joining the war. But never them.

Steve tried to just accept it and move on. Bucky remembered, but for whatever reason, didn't want to be with Steve. He had been just friends with Bucky for a long time before their relationship evolved, he could do it again.

He could. Except he didn't want to. It hurt to have to shove those feelings back down. They were finally in an era where they actually could be together, but Bucky didn't want that anymore.

It was approaching midnight, and the party guests were finally saying their goodbyes. T'Challa approached Steve last.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up a room for you and Bucky to stay in tonight." The king nodded towards his sister, who was talking with Bucky.

"Shuri will take you. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. Happy birthday, Captain Rogers." After a brief embrace, T'Challa left.

Steve walked over to Bucky and Shuri, Bucky had a small smile on his face.

"I assume you old men are both ready to retire for the night?" Shuri asked. Both men rolled their eyes, but nodded.

The princess lead them to the door of their room and bid them a good night. Steve opened the door and Bucky followed him inside.

It looked like a very plush hotel room, with the centerpiece being a king size bed. It was covered with a thick white comforter and about a hundred decorative pillows. Steve looked at Bucky.

"I can sleep on the floor." He said to his friend. Bucky let out a sigh and shook his head, then turned to Steve.

"Steve, no." Slowly, Bucky slid his hand into Steve's. It was the first time Steve had felt his touch since he came out of cryo.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Steve looked down at their connected hands and brushed his thumb over Bucky's knuckles.

"I'm tired of only remembering the pain, Stevie." Bucky looked into his eyes, looking pained, but earnest.

"I thought you said-" Steve began.

"I remember us. I do. But I don't remember the feelings. The physical feelings. When I think about being touched, all I remember is Hydra." Bucky's eyes were wet, and he bit his lip nervously.

"Oh, Bucky.." Steve wanted to cry.

"But I know I love you. I know I always have, and always will. I want to remember your touch, Stevie." As tears began streaming down his cheeks, Bucky allowed himself to fall into Steve's arms.

"I love you, too, Buck. Let me show you."

"Please." Bucky whispered into the skin of Steve's neck.  
***

Steve cupped Bucky's face and lifted it. They looked into each other's eyes, and Steve leaned in to gently kiss Bucky. 

Slowly, Steve undressed him. He slid Bucky's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Steve trailed kisses down his neck and onto his collar bone. Bucky tipped his head back, granting access to more skin. 

As Steve kissed, licked, and sucked his way across Bucky's chest, he guided his friend to the bed. 

With Bucky layed out before him, Steve thought about their first time together. How Bucky had made him feel so good. So loved, when he had felt completely unworthy. It was time to show Bucky exactly how incredible that feeling was.

Steve kneeled onto his knees, and removed Bucky's loafers. He then slid his hands up muscular legs until he reached the top of Bucky's leggings (Steve had found that Bucky loved them because they were easy to put on with one arm, just like with the loafers).

Standing back up, Steve peeled Bucky out of his pants. Skin tight boxer briefs were all that remained.

Bucky tugged on the hem of Steve's shirt. He got the hint and undressed himself quickly. Bucky's pupils expanded rapidly as Steve stood naked between his open legs.

Steve rubbed up and down Bucky's thighs before finally removing the final article of clothing. Both men were achingly hard, but Steve was just getting started.

"Buck, scoot up," Steve tapped Bucky's hip, then helped clear away the over abundance of pillows. Once Bucky was in place, Steve crawled up the bed. Only stopping once he was between Bucky's legs.

Lying on top of his body, Steve resumed kissing Bucky. He swallowed needy moans, and licked into his hot, wet mouth. Bucky wrapped his right arm around Steve's back, clinging to him like a lifeline. 

Steve pulled back slightly, looking into Bucky's grey eyes.

"God, Bucky, I love you so damn much." Then began kissing down his chest. He kissed and nuzzled at the stump that was Bucky's left arm, causing the man to gasp.

Bucky let out a whimper as Steve licked and suckled at one nipple, while he gently pinched and rubbed the other. 

Once he had Bucky panting, Steve began moving his lips downward. Whispering words of endearment into the flesh beneath him.

Unable to resist, Steve swallowed down Bucky's cock as soon as he reached it. Bucky reached down and fisted Steve's hair, letting out a deep moan.

"Oh my God, Stevie, it's so good."

Upon hearing the praise, Steve swallowed around the head of Bucky's cock as it nudged the back of his throat. 

Bucky shouted out, then pulled Steve up by his hair into a sloppy kiss. They thrusted into one another, moaning loudly as their erections rubbed together.

"More! Please, I need more!" Bucky begged. 

"I'm sorry, Buck. I don't have any slick." Steve truly was sorry about that. Bucky groaned.

"Go check the bathroom. There has to be something." So Steve jumped off the bed and practically ran to look in the medicine cabinet. When he spotted a jar of Vaseline, Steve yelled in triumph.

"I'll take that as good news." Bucky said from the bed. Steve left the bathroom, giant smile on his face as he showed off the slick. Bucky smiled in return.

Steve climbed back onto the bed, situating himself between Bucky's legs. Lifting Bucky's right leg up, Steve kissed the firm calf. He kissed up the entire length of the leg, right up to the hip.

Bucky bent his legs, placing both feet on the mattress and letting his knees open widely. Despite what looked like an open invitation, Steve saw a glint of nervousness in his eyes

"We can stop if you want, we don't have to do this." Steve gently rubbed his palms over Bucky's knees, and he got a small smile in return.

"I don't want to stop. I need this. I need to feel you." 

"Ok, Buck," Steve replied, then leaned down to kiss Bucky deeply.

After they were both left panting, Steve sat back up. He opened the jar of Vaseline and coated his fingers thoroughly.

Steve rubbed his index fingers slowly around Bucky's tight entrance. Bucky reached down to grip his dripping cock, and moaned softly.

Slowly, Steve slid his finger into Bucky. 

"Oh God, Buck, you're so tight." Steve gave himself a few tugs, already feeling overwhelmed.

Over the next fifteen minutes, one finger was replaced with two, then three. Bucky was glistening with perspiration and writhing on the bed.

"Please, Steve. I need more. I need you." Bucky was gripping his own hair in desperation.

"Ok, baby. I got you. Gonna make you feel so good." Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Bucky's knee, and pulled his fingers out.

Hastily, Steve slicked his cock and lined himself up to Bucky's hole. Then, as gently as he could, he pushed in.

They both swore at the sensation. After more than 70 years, they were finally connected again.

Steve leaned down to kiss Bucky. Receiving an eager moan and nod, Steve pushed himself fully into his lover.

After giving Bucky a minute to adjust, Steve set a slow pace, making sure to draw out this moment for as long as he could. They continued kissing, Bucky's hand touching Steve everywhere he could reach.

"Fuck, fuck, you feel so good inside me. Don't stop, don't ever stop. Need it. Need you. Please, more." Bucky was rambling and Steve ate it up. He sped up his thrusts, and Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve.

The fast pace and new angle had Bucky yelling out with every thrust of Steve's hips. 

Steve felt his orgasm quickly approaching, but he wanted to make sure Bucky came first. 

"Bucky, fuck, I'm close," he said as he snaked his hand between their sweaty bodies, grabbing hold of Bucky's cock.

"Me too, so close," Bucky whined in pleasure as Steve began jerking him off. 

It wasn't even a minute later when Steve felt Bucky's body tensing up.

"Gonna come, Stevie! Making me come, doll!" Bucky came hard, his release shooting between them, covering Steve's hand and both their stomachs.

The combination of feeling Bucky come, and hearing his old pet name again set Steve off. He thrust deeply one last time and spilled inside of Bucky.

It was the most intense and pleasurable moment Steve had experienced since coming out of the ice.

Exhausted, he pulled out of Bucky and rolled off of him. Steve lied on his side, and Bucky turned over to face him. They simply stared into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you, Bucky. Always have. Always will."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky porn fic, so be gentle with me.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my soul!
> 
> Come see the full extent of my obsession on Twitter!  
> @dixons_mama


End file.
